The Shipping Prompts: Foil
by Meda Princess
Summary: 30 prompts for Foilshipping. Post-canon. Lots of fluff.
1. getting together

**Also posted on tumblr and Ao3.**

**This first prompt I used to set up my headcanon for this ship, which will be greatly expanded upon in a longer fic I hope to write in the future. A lot of the material you see here will probably be reused later, either in whole or part.**

**I do not own ZEXAL or this would be canon and not headcanon.**

**Also, I have not yet seen the end of ZEXAL (I watch the dub) so this is based off spoilers and my own speculation.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Vector isn't quite sure when it happens. Somewhere between pretending to be 'Rei Shingetsu' and the massive amounts of time he spends with the human, he realizes he has a crush on Yuma Tsukumo. But then he "reveals himself" to be part of the Barian police force and he's able to act a little more like himself. Just a little, and only when he and Yuma are alone.

But as he's talking down to his "subordinate," Vector can pretend that he doesn't maybe like Yuma more than he should.

* * *

It's when Vector hears the desperate scream of "Shingetsu!" and suddenly there's a hand holding his, the grip firm but slipping with each second, and he's staring into ruby eyes brimming with tears, that he knows he's in love with Yuma. And he knows that Yuma still thinks of him as 'Shingetsu' because Vector is his enemy and Shingetsu is his friend, and maybe, just maybe, they could have had a relationship not based on lies; but none of that matters anymore because it can't happen now.

Yuma's grip is slipping.

Rei Shingetsu smiles. "Good-bye...Yuma-kun."

* * *

Vector doesn't know why he's here, why he was _saved_, why Nash is only yelling and not trying to _kill _him, why he isn't _dead _because _oh god_ he deserves to be dead, the _things_ he did-

He barely even registers the words being said, doesn't quite realize that he's curled in on himself balling - though he does know his eyes are hot and wet and he _hurts_ - barely feels it as Yuma pulls him into his arms. But through the spinning thoughts, one softly whispered word does reach him.

"Shingetsu…"

* * *

It's been a month and Nash, _Ryoga_, is starting to get pissed at his new 'roommate,' and Vector - Shingetsu, whoever the fuck he's supposed to be, he doesn't even know anymore - finds himself standing on Yuma's doorstep, repeatedly telling himself this is a bad idea _but I'm still 'Shingetsu' to him, right, that's what he called me last time, of course I'm not still Shingetsu, I'm an evil asshole and a little shit-_

And Yuma opens the door.

Shit. When did Vector ring the doorbell?

The boy looks startled for a moment and Vector considers just running away as fast as he can, but then there's that little smile and "Shingetsu."

Okay, Vector's knees did not just go all weak and wobbly on him, nope, not at _all_ - oh who is he kidding, his knees have been wobbly ever since he got here. He swallows thickly. "I…" He still wants to run but he's pretty sure if he actually did, he'd get about one step before his legs really did collapse under him. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" he almost chokes on the words, because _there! I said it! Are you happy now, Nash? because he's going to say no and I'm going to return to camping on your couch feeling sorry for myself and-_

And Yuma is giving him this quizzical look like '_forgive you for what?'_ and it just makes Vector want to scream in frustration-

"Of course."

"What?" Vector croaks.

"Of course I can forgive you," Yuma smiles. "But," he frowns a bit, "I think you need to forgive yourself."

And that's all it takes. Vector's bottom lip quivers, and then tears are falling from his eyes, and Yuma hugs him, and then he's outright balling against the human's shoulder. And through the sobs and mangled apologizes, he's pretty sure that damned "I love you" slips from his lips.

If Yuma hears it, he chooses not to respond. He only hugs Vector tighter.


	2. on the playground

**2. on the playground**

Vector doesn't know why he's here. He's not 'Rei Shingetsu' anymore - he never actually was Rei Shingetsu - but Rei Shingetsu is still enrolled at the school; and so here Vector stands, fully clad in the red accented first-year uniform of Heartland Academy, kicking at dirt while he aimlessly meanders around the large plaza where everyone gathers to duel during the free period. And why?

Because Yuma gave him the puppy eyes.

"_It'll be just like old times!"_

Vector _almost_ wants to punch something. _Almost_ because he's been considerably less violent since his last resurrection (aka, not at all, save for destroying the papers that he doodles Yuma's name on), and he's fairly certain that if he did punch something, he would break his knuckles _andI'm not a masochist, thank you very much, Nash_.

"_You fell in love with Yuma, didn't you?"_

Okay, Vector decides, he's punching Ryoga in the face next time he sees him. (In actuality, all he'll do is wave sheepishly, but planning never-to-be-acted-upon-threats cures his boredom for the moment.)

"Shingetsu~!"

The friendly cry registers two seconds too late, and Vector yelps as he's tackled from behind. He hits the ground, sputtering and swearing, and Yuma just laughs gleefully next to his ear. "Yuma-kun~!" he wails in his Rei voice without even trying. "Stop doing that!"

But Yuma just laughs out an apology, sitting up and helping Vector pick himself up, and Vector tries to convince himself that his face isn't turning the same shade as Yuma's bangs as the boy leans over and pecks him lightly on the lips.

"Wanna duel?" Yuma asks, exuberant smile lighting up his whole face.

Okay, so maybe Vector does know why he still comes to school.

He just isn't willing to admit it yet.


	3. shopping

**3. shopping**

**Featuring protective big sister Kari.**

* * *

Shopping with the Tsukumos is interesting, Vector decides.

The former Barian doesn't even recognize half of the items that Kari's tossing into the shopping cart. Yes, as a Barian he'd masqueraded as a human for a fair amount of time, and had certainly done the research needed to fit in, but that didn't mean he'd taken the time to learn all about human food customs. A lot of things he picked up along the way. And even in his past life Vector couldn't remember ever seeing some of this "food".

Curiously, he pokes at one of the objects in the cart. What had they called it again?

"Kari~!" Yuma chimes bouncing over to the cart from another aisle, a small red rectangular box clutched in his hands. "Can we get this? _Please_?"

Vector leans in to inspect the box, the contents boldly proclaiming themselves to be "Pockey" in bubbly white font. Yup. Vector has no clue what that even is.

"No, Yuma," Kari sighs in that way only an elder sister can. "We're only getting what Granny asked us to!" she reminds him sternly.

"Aw, but come on, sis! It's been ages since I had this stuff!" Yuma whines, putting on his best puppy pouty face - the one that Vector can never say no to. "Besides, I wanna try the game."

Wait. Game? What game? Vector thought this stuff was edible.

Kari's eyes grow wide before narrowing on her little brother. "_Excuse me_? With who?"

"Why's that any of your business?" Yuma shoots back.

"Because I'm your _older sister_. I think that gives me the right to know who you plan on kissing."

Kissing? How did they get from games to kissing? And why is Vector's face starting to feel warm? Nope! He is not thinking about Yuma's lips. Not thinking about Yuma's soft, warm-

"It does not!" Yuma wails, as Vector tries to busy himself inspecting a wall of colorful cardboard boxes.

Kari huffs in frustration. "Whatever. No means no. Now go put it back." She turns away from her pouting younger brother, determined to have this be the end of the conversation.

Yuma pouts for all of about 5 seconds before digging into his pocket and counting out the loose change. "Fine!" he declares. "I'll buy it myself!"

"What? Yuma!" Kari whirls around but Yuma is already running off in the direction of the cashiers. The older girl lets out an inhuman sound of pure aggravation that causes Vector to jump.

Yuma returns a few minutes later with the box of pockey stuffed victoriously in his vest pocket, and the rest of the shopping trip passes without incident.

Later that night, sitting on the roof of the Tsukumo household, Yuma enlightens Vector to the purpose of pockey, and then the two spend about the next 30 minutes playing the "pockey game" which, as Vector decides, is simply an excuse to kiss someone while eating chocolate at the same time.

(He also decides he likes it.)


End file.
